


About Last Night

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Apologies, Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s08e19 Taxi Driver, pi(e) month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira. 
> 
> This is sort of a bonus fic for a larger verse I am working on where Dean is pregnant with Benny's baby, but doesn't realize it until after he has decapitated Benny to help get Sam out of Purgatory and has gotten back together romantically with Sam.

Sam watched his brother from the doorway. Dean was in his room. He had his laptop perched where he could see it from his bed. Some action movie played while Dean balanced his lunch on his belly, his new favorite hobby. 

They were both still strung out from last night’s fight. Sam’s exhaustion made the details fuzzy, but looking back on it, he was pretty sure he’d started it on purpose. He just couldn’t handle another of Dean’s lectures and Sam had greatly misjudged the fallout. A biting comment about Dean’s weight had turned into a screaming match about Benny, the bunker, Kevin, the trials, the baby, and anything else in recent memory. Hell, three hours in, Sam was pretty sure Dean brought up a shirt he’d accidentally destroyed when he was twelve. Yelling turned into shoving. Sam felt guilty about the shoving. It was hard not to get physical with his brother, but that was no excuse to shove someone who was eight months pregnant. The whole thing ended when Dean clocked Sam, then abruptly sat on the floor and started bawling. 

They’d kept their distance from each other since. It had given Sam, perhaps too much, time to think. He knew Dean had been working very hard to mask his feelings the last few months, like always, and it had made it easier to try to ignore the enormity of the situation. Dean was pregnant with Benny’s baby. The statement was so simple, but brought up so many complex issues. Sam still had issues regarding Benny, which Dean knew, and was clearly carefully walking around it whenever they had to deal with anything regarding the baby, which was all the time. Dean also had to feel incredibly guilty, Sam knew. He’d essentially killed the father of his child to save Sam, not that he knew he was pregnant at the time, and they had to put the trials on hold because of the pregnancy. He must have felt like he’d betrayed the whole world, not just Sam. 

He knew it was wrong, but Sam really did feel betrayed. It wasn’t fair at all, but he couldn’t help it. Sam tried and there were even times he’d get passed his issues, but something always got brought up that sent things back into a tailspin. 

Dean was also afraid. It was hard to think of his brother as afraid, but it was true. Dean left little crumbs of it everywhere. He was afraid his months of denial of his pregnancy had hurt the baby, he was terrified the trials were killing Sam, he worked himself into a lather one night over the possible nightmarish outcomes he’d imagined involving baby vampires, and the most terrifying of all, Sam realized, Dean was afraid Sam would leave him and the baby. It wasn’t an invalid fear. Sam was definitely having trouble dealing with the situation, but he loved Dean and the baby, even if he wasn’t thrilled about how it was conceived. He dragged Dean to doctor’s appointments, despite the doctor’s suspicions that Sam was a drug addict. Since he’d found out Dean was pregnant, Sam had read every pregnancy book he’s been able to find and hunted down every bit of lore he could to reassure Dean the baby would be normal. He even fought with Dean every day over vitamins and vegetables. If that wasn’t love and showing an investment in the baby, he didn’t know what was.

Sam knocked on the doorframe. “Hey, should you really be eating a five meat sandwich with no vegetables?”

Dean looked up. “The books say if I can keep it down, I can eat it and the doctor said I was fine. And before you ask, I took the vitamins, smelly damn things. Where the hell have you been? You shouldn’t be running around alone in your condition.”

“My condition? I can still go up and down the stairs without help.” Sam entered the room. “I went on a supply run.” He sat down on the bed, next to Dean and tossed down a McDonald’s bag next to him.

Dean opened it to find it filled with several little apple pies. “You got food for Kevin too, right?”

“Yes, Dean.” He watched the movie while Dean leaned on him and enthusiastically started eating a pie. 

“What if it’s a girl, Sam?”

Sam snorted softly at the question that had kicked things off last night. His answer tonight was much better. “We’ll figure it out, Dean. Your pie’s getting cold.”


End file.
